U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,891 discloses rubber mixtures containing a polybutadiene gel. The rubber mixtures are disclosed for use in the tread of a pneumatic tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,488 discloses rubber mixtures prepared from at least one styrene butadiene rubber gel, and at least one rubber which contains double bonds.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,639 discloses rubber compositions containing a starch/plasticizer composite. The rubber composition is disclosed for used in the tread or other components of a pneumatic tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,296 discloses rubber mixtures containing rubber gel modified with compounds containing sulfur and reaction toward carbon-carbon double bonds, and at least one rubber containing double bonds.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,242,534; 6,207,757; 6,372,857; 6,133,364 disclose rubber mixtures containing at least one rubber component, and at least one rubber gel as a filler.